dunnedaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Dunne Days
Dunne Days is a fanfiction about a boy named Brown Dunne, who sets out on a Pokémon adventure, written by dunnedays on Fanfiction.net. Indigo League Dunne Days: Indigo League covers Brown's journey through Kanto. In this arc we are introduced to the main characters and watch as they conquer the Indigo Plateau. Tagline: Brown Dunne, a 10 year old, is ready to set out on his journey. Watch as he embarks on a quest throughout the region of Kanto! Through Johto Dunne Days: Through Johto is the second part in the Dunne Days story, in which Brown and his friends travel to Johto to conquer the Gyms and rechallenge the Indigo Plateau. Tagline: The Indigo League conquered, Brown Dunne sets his sights on Johto, the neighbouring region! Can he make new friends in Johto? Hoenn Frontier The third part, Dunne Days: Hoenn Frontier, takes Brown to Hoenn, where he and his friends take on the Hoenn League and the Battle Frontier. Tagline: Johto was a blast for Brown Dunne, and now he's ready to challenge another region! Follow the tales of his travels throughout Hoenn! Sins of Sinnoh Brown travels to Sinnoh in this chapter. He takes on a brand new League and a brand new Battle Frontier, still on his quest to become a Pokemon Master. In this arc, the truth about Brown begins to surface. Tagline: Brown Dunne has been through a lot so far. But now darkness looms near. Will he discover the truth of everything in Sinnoh? Unova Adventure In the fifth arc, Unova Adventure, Brown and his friends travel to Unova, determined to learn more about Brown, and to become Pokemon Masters! Tagline: Brown Dunne challenges the region of Unova, a far away region where he has learnt the truth lies. Just what is the essence of "truth itself"? Aftermath Arc The Aftermath Arc is a short arc, but still very important. It deals with the future of Brown and his friends, and answers any unanswered questions. This arc mainly takes place in Kanto. Tagline: The world is safe. Brown Dunne has returned to Kanto and his friends are back to their daily lives. But there are still things to be Dunne! Call to Kalos Dunne Days: Call to Kalos is supposed to take place a few years after the Aftermath Arc. This is the seventh arc of Dunne Days, and features a journey through the Kalos Region. Tagline: It's time for another adventure! This time, Brown and his friends go to the exotic Kalos Region! Trivia *Because the story starts in 2012, many of the songs and referenced works were released prior to this year. However, there are some discontinuities in this. *The story takes aspects of the games, manga, anime and more and combines them into one story. *The story features some of the author's friends and characters from other media. *The Lore Region and the world of Ienzo still exist in the current redrafting of Dunne Days, but they play a much less pivotal role. Category:Dunne Days Category:Stories